Jake Caster
Summary |-|Pre-Timeskip= ] |-|Post-Timeskip= ] |-|The Archon= ] Jakris "Jake" Caster is an Ultra-Evolved Human created by Cthulhu, Mother Nature, and Death as both an answer to the infertile Medea Caster's prayer to have a child and to be Earth's greatest hero, he is one of Earth’s oldest guardians and he is the follower of Ra, he is currently a Thaumiel Operative for the SCP Foundation. He grew up in Mesopotamia thousands of years ago, and in his youth, he became known as the hero Gilgamesh after slaying several supernatural beasts that threatened his home. When he began to unleash his powerful Magic uncontrollably, an agreement was made between his mother Medea and the patron god (or rather, Great Old One) of his family: Cthulhu, with the help of Mother Nature and Death, they would seek out a God that would train Jake to control his Magic, but no God would take him in as they all feared him and believed he would become a serious threat if he learned to control his Magic, only one God accepted him and showed him compassion instead of fear, that God was Ra. From that moment on, Jake and Ra were inseparable, over the course of his training, Jake began to see the goddess as an older sister and treated her like family. After years of training, Jake learned to control his Magic and became one of the most powerful beings on the planet. He served as the protector of Uruk until his civilization collapsed after it was invaded by the Mesopotamian Pantheon and his mother Medea was killed by Ea, the Elder God of the pantheon, Jake then slaughtered all of the gods himself in a fit of rage and left his home to live with Ra in Egypt. He lived with her for two years until the God War began, and though he did his best to protect her, she was killed by the other Elder Gods, albeit temporarily as she returned thousands of years later. Appearance Jake has the appearance of a normal teenager, he is tall, lean, and handsome, he stands out because of his white hair and green eyes. He is noted by many characters as having a very slim and lanky build, much to his displeasure as he is very self-conscious about his lack of muscles compared to the many heroes he fights alongside. In his Archon form, Jake transforms into a draconic monster with wings and a tail, he grows scales all over his body, and he towers over Izreldan in sheer size. Personality Jake is a very down-to-earth and friendly hero, he genuinely wants to help others and protect Earth, his desire to help others was amplified after meeting Ra, who showed him what it truly means to be a hero with her brave sacrifice at the end of the God War. After the 5,000 year timeskip, Jake's personality changed quite a bit, he lost most of his youthful optimism and became more reserved and mature, he struggled with depression after losing Ra, but with unfaltering support from Irene Slayer and Ra's return from the dead, his depression seems to have subsided. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Jakris "Jake" Caster/Merlin/Gilgamesh/Siegfried Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old but physically 18 Classification: Evolved Human Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Uruk, Mesopotamia Weight: Unknown Height: 5'10" Likes: His girlfriend Sigurrós, his best friend Irene, his perceived sister Ra, and his friends Adam Crimson, Mephisto, Dislikes: Evil and Gods Eye Color: Green Hair Color: White Hobbies: Jake likes to travel the world and go on dates with Sigurrós MBTI: ISTJ Marital Status: In a relationship with Sigurrós Status: Alive Affiliation: SCP Foundation and Izreldan Previous Affiliation: House Caster and Arthur Pendragon Themes: Base Theme: Spellcaster The Archon Theme: Force Of Nature Supreme Chosen Theme: Jet Set Run Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-B. High 6-A with Maximum Magic. 4-B with Balmung | 5-C. 4-B with Maximum Magic | 2-A | Low 1-C | High 1-B | Low 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Magic (Type 2), Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction, Telekinesis (Type 1), Magic Teleportation, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Glyph Creation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Weather Control), Soul Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Portal Creation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-High), Resurrection, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Durability Negation and Energy Projection with Balmung, Supernatural Vision and Resistance to Mind Manipulation with the Mask of Alhazred, Invisibility and Magic Resistance with the Ward Cloak, Transformation into The Archon | True Flight, Berserk Mode, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Large Size (Type 0), Resistance to Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities but to a much higher extent, Magic (Type 3), Aura (Overwhelming and Defensive), Reality Warping (Cosmic Power), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Comparable to Izreldan) Attack Potency: Large Country level+ (The clash between Jake Caster and Adam Crimson resulted in the destruction of Avalon, the 8th continent of the old world that was described as being about the same size as North America; however this was done over the course of a long fight and continent was already structurally unstable after being glassed by Odin, Zeus and Amaterasu, as well as being fractured into large pieces by The Abomination. Repeatedly stated to be a major threat to Lesser Gods such as Poseidon, to the extent that even when he was only 12 years old, he was feared by most Gods; during the God War, he was stated to have the might of 5 Gods young Jake 5x as powerful as Poseidon or 755 Teratons. Fought and harmed Vortigern, who had absorbed several immortal souls from fallen Gods and as such, was stated to have several times the power of a Lesser God like Poseidon. Killed Dracula, who had been increasing his power for hundreds of years by feeding on Dragon blood and was also stated to have power several times above the domain of weaker Gods, with help from Adam Crimson). Multi-Continent level with Maximum Magic (Overpowered a combined blast from 6 Elder Gods, all of which have similar levels of power to and include Ra, though this took excruciating effort and he passed out afterwards. Inflicted slight damage on Abaddon, who was noted as being several times more powerful than an Elder God. When Jake was 16 and he could not fully control his Magic, Jake casually slaughtered the Mesopotamian Pantheon and stomped the Elder God Ea in a fit of rage). Solar System level with Balmung | Moon level (Shattered the moon in his clash with SCP-169. Fought and defeated an out of control Monica Pinkston, who could materialize weapons capable of "blowing celestial satellites to pieces". Even while heavily holding back, Jake shook the planet down to its core in his fight with Depowered Izreldan). Solar System level with Maximum Magic (At his maximum output he was capable of matching Jeff in combat when even SCP-682 was struggling with the latter. Has easily killed Shades and Angels with his maximum output). His Dimensional Razor and Particle Conversion Rifle ignore conventional durability | Multiverse level+ (Briefly contended with Uriel and managed to stagger him before being defeated. Fought with Sigurrós, who was repeatedly stated to be capable of affecting infinite realities with her power and has stalemated Slenderman on several occasions. Clashed with Restricted Izreldan and gave him a decent fight before being defeated) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Effortlessly stomped a fully serious Uriel, who had previously overpowered Restricted Slenderman, Grand Squire Irene Slayer, Unrestricted Jeff, Cosmic Knight Thor, and Nth SCP-682 while casual. Stated to be as powerful as Izreldan by the latter himself and was even referred to as "Earth's strongest hero") | High Hyperverse level (As the Supreme Chosen, Jake was explicitly stated to be comparable to Sauelsuesor. Fought and defeated The Slayer by himself. Izreldan stated that he would have no chance against Jake even with his new, much stronger Berserker Mode and considered him the be the strongest hero in all of creation. Fought one-on-one with Full Power Arbitus and made him fight seriously) | Low Outerverse level (Overpowered and defeated Azure Overdrive Izreldan. Damaged the Azure Armor with his attacks, something that not even Azathoth could do. Izreldan stated that the Evolved Archon was much stronger than Azathoth) Speed: Relativistic (Dodged Zeus' lightning, which was stated to be faster than the return stroke of regular lightning. Was able to dodge reflected beams of light from Amaterasu. Escaped from a gravitational field compared to a neutron star). FTL with Accel (Can blitz multiple Elder Gods in combat and appear as a blur from their perspective. Ra was impressed by Jake’s Accel speed and even Izreldan was shocked to see a human moving faster than the speed of light. Kept up somewhat with Abaddon, who was stated to be several times as fast as an Elder God). FTL attack speed with Balmung | FTL normally (Jake's normal speed Post-Timeskip is comparable to his previous speed with Accel. Matched and even overwhelmed Depowered Izreldan in close combat. Barely kept up with Dr. Kondraki). FTL+ with Boost (Matched Jeff in close combat) | Massively FTL+ (Barely kept up with Uriel before being overwhelmed. Matched Sigurrós in close combat. Kept up with a casual Restricted Izreldan in combat) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Uriel in combat when the latter was fully serious) | Immeasurable (Matched The Slayer in combat and even overwhelmed him a few times throughout their fight. Was stated to be far faster than a Progenitor. Matched Full Power Arbitus in close combat) | Immeasurable (Outmatched Azure Overdrive Izreldan in combat. Much faster than Azathoth) Lifting Strength: Class T (Has lifted and thrown mountains in the past. Overpowered Cabrakan and Atlas, both of which were stated to be the size of mountains and were much stronger than average Gods. Stood normally while affected by gravity compared to a neutron star). Class Z with Telekinesis (Vastly superior to Poseidon, who raised Atlantis from the ocean) | Class Z (Physically stronger than an Elder God). Stellar with Telekinesis (Stronger than Shades and Angels) | Immeasurable (Matched and even overpowered Sigurrós. Implied to be comparable to Slenderman) | Immeasurable (Stopped and pushed back Uriel when the latter attempted to attack Irene) | Immeasurable (Caught a punch from The Slayer with one hand and tore his arm off with ease. Stated to be far stronger than a Progenitor) | Immeasurable (Overpowered Azure Overdrive Izreldan. Much stronger than Azathoth) Striking Strength: Large Country Class+ (Sunk a continent around the same size as North America by trading blows with Adam Crimson, though this was done over time and the continent was already unstable from being glassed by three Elder Gods and later split into large pieces by The Abomination. Jake's casual punches and kicks cause Lesser Gods like Poseidon to explode into bloody stains. Harmed Vortigern with physical strikes, who was stated to possess several times the power of a God. Killed Dracula with his bare hands, who was also stated to be several times more powerful than a Lesser God). Multi-Continent Class with Boost (Casually mutilated several Elder Gods with his bare hands during The God War) | Moon Class (Shattered the moon with his punches and deflected celestial satellite busting shells from Monica Pinkston with his bare hands). Solar System Class with Boost (Harmed Jeff with his punches. Capable of fighting and killing Shades or Angels in close combat) | Multiversal+ (Managed to stagger Uriel with his blows. Sigurrós, who has traded blows with Slenderman, noted that The Archon's blows hurt more than Slenderman's. Implied to be capable of fighting and even stopping Slenderman) | Low Complex Multiversal (Effortlessly incapacitated Uriel with his strikes) | High Hyperversal (Wounded The Slayer with his strikes. Harmed Full Power Arbitus with his strikes) | Low Outerversal (Damaged the Azure Armor with his strikes, something that even Azathoth could not do. Izreldan stated that the Evolved Archon hits harder than Azathoth) Durability: Large Country level+ (Exchanged blows with Adam Crimson, who is comparable to Jake in power. Tanked attacks from Lesser Gods like Poseidon, combined attacks from multiple Gods were only capable of annoying him. Shrugged off blows from Vortigern, who was stated to possess several times the power of a God like Poseidon. Tanked hits from Dracula, who was also stated to have power several times above the domain of weaker Gods). Multi-Continent level with Shields (Jake’s shields can tank the blast from his most powerful spells. Blocked attacks from all 6 Elder Gods on separate occasions. Managed to barely block several attacks from Abaddon) | Moon level (Shrugged off attacks from SCP-169, which was capable of destroying the moon. Could tank hits from Monica Pinkston's weapons, which are capable of busting celestial satellites like the moon. Tanked several hits from Depowered Izreldan). Solar System level with Shields (Blocked several attacks from Jeff. Blocked a plasma blast from SCP-457 when the same attack reduced Jeff's body to cinders. Blocked attacks from Shades and Angels). His Telekill Armor nullifies Magic | Multiverse level+ (Survived a brutal beating from Uriel, though he was forced to revert back to his human form immediately after. Withstood several attacks from Sigurrós and was implied to be capable of doing battle with Slenderman. Took several punches from Restricted Izreldan, though the latter was holding back so not to kill Jake) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Was unaffected by several punches from Uriel when the latter was fully serious. Should be as durable as Izreldan) | High Hyperverse level (Tanked several attacks from The Slayer. Took several serious hits from Full Power Arbitus) | Low Outerverse level (The Firstlight Sword was unable to pierce his scales and could only harm him when Overcharged. Serious strikes from Azure Overdrive Izreldan only staggered him slightly. Tanked a direct hit from a Firstlight Sword energy blast with no damage) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (Jake possesses nearly boundless stamina as a result of his Evolved Human biology, he has displayed that he can fight for weeks nonstop without any sign of exhaustion and has never been visibly exhausted after any of his fights) Range: Standard Melee Range normally. Extended Melee Range with Balmung. Hundreds of Meters with Balmung Energy Blasts. Thousands of Kilometers with Magic | Standard Melee Range normally. Interplanetary with Magic. | Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Low Outerversal Standard Equipment: Balmung, The Necronomicon (No longer possesses it Post-Timeskip; Jake later gave it to Sigurrós), The Mask of Alhazred (An artifact created by Cthulhu and entrusted to the Caster family; it allows the wearer to see the unseen, such as spirits or other mages cloaked through magical means, as well as protect the user's mind from mental attacks), The Ward Cloak (A gift from Death and Mother Nature; originally a mere Grim Reaper's cloak, it was enchanted by Mother Nature and infused with a formidable resistance to magic, the cloak grants Jake the ability to turn invisible and causes Magic to dissipate against its surface) | Telekill Armor, the Dimensional Razor, the Particle Conversion Rifle Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Jake possesses immense intellect that vastly outclasses even the most intelligent humans and hyper-advanced aliens, he has displayed that he is a brilliant strategist as most of the battle plans during the God War were devised by him and he is even capable of outsmarting Gods) Weaknesses: Overuse of his Magic puts a tremendous strain on his body and can even knock him out. Has no defense against mental attacks. Emotionally unstable and quick to anger, which in turn triggers his Archon transformation, making him dangerous to his allies. | Has no control over The Archon and acts only on animalistic instinct, Jake effectively cannot be reasoned with nor can he recognize his allies in this form, he loses his mental capacity as well as his Magic and goes completely berserk. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Archon: A powerful transformation triggered by rage that unlocks Jake's maximum natural power. True to its purpose as a last-resort ultimate defender of Earth, in this form Jake is completely berserk and is solely focused on destroying his target, he cannot be reasoned with or subdued through mental attacks. This form is incredibly dangerous, as although it grants Jake a massive increase in power, it makes him hostile and unable to recognize his allies, endangering others when he is in a team, the only person Jake has ever recognized and even calmed down for was Ra. * Evolution: Jake possesses a unique ability to evolve and become stronger over time as he trains and engages in combat, at the time of his first few adventures he was only around the level of a mere Bronze Class Proxy, but after the 5,000 year timeskip, Jake had advanced to a level even beyond Platinum Class Proxies. * Super Regeneration: Jake possesses "Super Regeneration", an ability given to him by Mother Nature, with this power Jake is capable of regenerating from being vaporized or incinerated, Jake's regeneration has been stated to be superior to both Jeff's and SCP-682's. * Resurrection: Jake is protected by Death herself, should his regeneration be overwhelmed and he is actually killed by a powerful opponent, Jake can be resurrected an indefinite number of times, even if his body is completely destroyed, however this takes time and is not combat applicable. * Magic: As he is both directly empowered by Cthulhu and is the last descendant of House Caster, the most powerful magic bloodline in human history, Jake is easily Earth’s most powerful magic user, surpassing even the Gods. * Boost: A magic ability that Jake can use to amplify his strength to the extent where he can overpower Gods known for their incredible strength like Zeus, Odin, and The Buddha. * Accel: A magic ability that Jake can use to amplify his speed to the extent where he can blitz Gods known for their speed like Hermes and Savitar. * Shield: A magic ability that Jake can use to protect himself from his most powerful spells or attacks from formidable adversaries. Key: Beginning of Series | Post-Timeskip | The Archon | Awakened | Supreme Chosen | Evolved Archon Note: Jake can use Magic at High 6-B and 5-C levels normally, High 6-A and 4-B represent his absolute maximum output and are restricted in VS threads unless specified otherwise. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISTJ Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers